Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon Full Movie, Narrated By George Carlin for the US.
Here is the eighth full movie of Thomas the LEGO Engine's Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon, told by George Carlin for the US. Characters *Thomas *Gordon *James *Percy *Sir Topham Hatt *Henry *Duck *Diesel *Bertie *Percy's Ghost Engine *Edward *Donald and Douglas *The Spiteful Brakevan *Bertie *Toby *Henrietta *Annie and Clarabel *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Mrs. Kyndley *Lady Hatt *Jeremiah Jobling *Farmer Trotter *The Firelighter *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Foolish Freight Cars Transcript (The Intro to Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon with the Strand Home Video audio and the Introduction Thomas theme) *Michele - Andrè Otto: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Thomas the LEGO Engine, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by me. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from Batman, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Der Räuber Hotzenplotz, The Amazing Spider Man, Thomas the Tank Engine, and even Spongebob Squarepants, before the main title goes to the Profile of Thomas the LEGO Engine and BrickOtto17. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storytellers as George Carlin narrating the full movie) (Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Michael Brandon: Thomas and Percy are good friends, but sometimes Percy teases Thomas about being frightened and he dosen't like that at all. One eveing he was dozing happily in the shed, but Percy wanted to talk. *Percy: Wake up, Thomas. Are you dreaming about the time you thought I was a ghost? *Thomas: Certainly not. anyway, I was only pretending to be scared. I knew it was your really. *Michael Brandon: Percy went on teasing him. *Percy: I hope the guard leaves the light on for you tonight. *Thomas: Why? I quite like the dark. *Percy: Oh really? I am surprised. I'd always thought you were afraid of the dark. I wonder why? *Michael Brandon: Thomas decided to say nothing and went to sleep instead. The next day, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *Sir Topham Hatt: I would like you to go to the harbour tonight and collect something special, Thomas. *Thomas: What sort of something? *Sir Topham Hatt: Wait and see. *Michael Brandon: Said Sir Topham Hatt. Meanwhile, Percy was moving some trucks into a siding. Henry arrived with his goods train. The signalman switched the points and Percy waited on the siding until Henry had steamed by. Then, there was trouble. *The Signalman: The points are jammed. *Michael Brandon: Called the signalman. *The Signalman: I can't switch them back for Percy. The workmen will mend them tomorrow morning. It's too late now. *Percy's Driver: Hmmm. *Michael Brandon: Said Percy's Driver. *Percy's Driver: I'm sorry, Percy. But you will have to stay here tonight. *Percy: Where are you going? *Michael Brandon: Asked Percy. *Percy's Fireman: Home for tea. *Michael Brandon: Replied the fireman. Percy was speechless. He watched as the other engines went home to the shed. Night-time came and Percy began to feel very lonely. *Percy: Oh dear. It's very dark. *Michael Brandon: Murmured Percy. *(Owl hoots) *Percy: OH! OH! What's that?! *Michael Brandon: It was only an owl, but Percy didn't realise this. *Percy: I wish Thomas was here too. *Michael Brandon: He sighed. Thomas was waiting for his mysterious load at the harbour. Suddenly, there is was. *(The Chinese Dragon appears) *Thomas: Cinders & Ashes! It's a dragon! *Michael Brandon: He cried. *Thomas's Driver: Don't worry Thomas. This dragon is made of paper. It's for the carnival tomorrow. *Michael Brandon: Workmen likfted the dragon onto Thomas' flatbed and put lights all around it for protection. Then, Thomas set off into the misty night. Percy was asleep on his siding and had no idea that Thomas was approaching him. (Thomas and the dragon come up next to Percy and he screams) Percy woke up very surprised. *Percy: Help! *Michael Brandon: Cried Percy. *Percy: I'm not going to open my eyes until my driver comes. *Michael Brandon: Next morning the points were mended and Percy puffed back to the junction. Gordon was just about to leave with the express. *Percy: You'll never guess what I saw last night. *Michael Brandon: Gordon was in no mood for puzzles. *Gordon: I'm a busy engine. I don't have time for your games. *Percy: I've seen a huge dragon. It was covered in lights. *Michael Brandon: Gordon snorted. *Gordon: You've been in the sun too long. Your dome has cracked. *Michael Brandon: When the other engines heard the news, they laughed too. *James: Look out, Percy! *Michael Brandon: Chuckled James. *James: Or the dragon may gobble you up! *Percy: No-one believes me. *Michael Brandon: Huffed Percy. *Percy: Maybe I did imagine the dragon after all. *Micahael Brandon: But Percy soon found out that he hadn't. *Percy: Aaaaaaaaaah! Help! Save me! *Thomas: It's alright Percy. *Michael Brandon: said Thomas. And, he explained about the carnival. *Thomas: By the way, how was your night out? *Michael Brandon: Percy decided to tell Thomas the truth. *Thomas: Well, Percy. Maybe we do get scared somethimes, but if we're not afraid to tell each other, then that means we're quite brave too. (Donald and Douglas, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Ringo Starr: Donald & Douglas are twins and have arrived from Scotland to help Sir Topham Hatt. But only one engine had been expected. The twins ment well, but did cause confusion. Sir Topham Hatt gave them numbers. Donald 9 and Douglas 10. But he was still planning to send one engine home. (Thomas' whistle blows) There was a breakvan in the yard that had taken a dislike to Douglas. Things always went wrong when he had to take it out. His trains were late and he was blamed. Douglas began to worry. Donald, his twin, was angry. *Donald: Ye're a muckle nuisance! *Ringo Starr: Said Donald. *Donald: It's ta leave ye behind, I'd be wantin'. *The Spiteful Breakvan: You can't. *Ringo Starr: Said the van. *The Spiteful Breakvan: I'm essential. *Donald: Och are ye? *Ringo Starr: Donald burst out *Donald: Ye're naethin' but a screechin' an' a noise when a's said an' done. Spite Douggie wad ye? Tak that! *The Spiteful Breakvan: Oh! Oh! Oh! *Ringo Starr: Cried the van. *Donald: There's mair comin', syne ye misbehave! *Ringo Starr: The van behaved better after that. Until one day, Donald had an accident. The rails were slippery. He couldn't stop in time. (Donald crashes into the signalbox) Sir Topham Hatt was most annoyed. *Sir Topham Hatt: I am dissappointed Donald. I didn't expect such-um-clumsiness from you. I had dicided to send Douglas back and keep you. *Donald: I'm sorry, sir. *Ringo Starr: Said Donald. *Sir Topham Hatt: I should think so too. You have upset my arrangements. Now James will have to help with the goods work while you have your tender mended. James won't like that. *Ringo Starr: Sir Topham Hatt was right. James grumbled dreadfully. *Douglas: Anyone would think. *Ringo Starr: Said Douglas. *Douglas: That Donald had his accident on purpose. I heard tell about an engine and some tar wagons. *James: Shut up! *Ringo Starr: Said James. *James: It's not funny. *Ringo Starr: He didn't like to be reminded of his own accident. *Douglas: Well, well, well. *Ringo Starr: Said Douglas. *Douglas: Surely James, it wasn't you? You didn't say. *Ringo Starr: James didn't say. He slouched sulkily away. *The Spiteful Breakvan: He's cross. *Ringo Starr: Snickered the spiteful breakvan. *The Spiteful Breakvan: We'll try to make him crosser still. *Freight Cars: Hold back! *Ringo Starr: Giggled the cars to each other. James did his best, but he was exhausted when they reached Edward's station. Luckily Douglas was there. *James: Help me up the hill, please. *Ringo Starr: Panted James. *James: These cars are playing tricks. *Douglas: We'll show them. *Ringo Starr: Said Douglas. Slowly but surely, the snorting engines forced the cars up the hill. But James was losing steam. *James: I can't do it. I can't do it. *Douglas: Leave it to me! *Ringo Starr: Shouted Douglas. The conductor was anxious. *Conductor: Go steady. The van's breaking. (The spiteful breakvan breaks to pieces) The van was in pieces. No one had been hurt, and soon Edward came to clear the mess. Sir Topham Hatt was on board. *Sir Topham Hatt: I might have known it would be Douglas. *Ringo Starr: He said. *Edward: Douglas was grand, sir. *Ringo Starr: Said Edward. *Edward: James had no steam left, but Douglas worked hard enough for three. I heard him from my yard. *Sir Topham Hatt: Two would have been enough. *Ringo Starr: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: I want to be fair Douglas. But, I don't know. I really don't know. *Ringo Starr: Sir Topham Hatt was making up his mind about which engine to send away, but that's another story. (The Deputation, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Ringo Starr: Snow came early to the Island of Sodor. It was heavier than usual. Most engines hate snow. Donald and Douglas were used to it. Coupled back to back with a van between their tenders and a snowplow on their fronts, (Douglas' whistle blows) they set to work. They puffed backwards and forwards patrolling the line. Generally, the snow slipped away easily, but sometimes, they found deeper drifts. (Douglas pushes the drift of snow) Presently, the came to a drift which was larger than most. They charged it, (Douglas pushes another drift of snow, then backs up) and were just backing for another try when... *Henry: Help! Help! *Douglas: Lord's sakes, Donald. It's Henry. Don't worry yourself, Henry. Wait a while. We'll have you out. *Ringo Starr: Henry was vert grateful. (Henry's whistle blows) He saw all was not well. The twins were looking glum. They told them Sir Topham Hatt was making a decision. *Donald and Douglas: He'll send us away for sure. *Percy: It's a shame. *Ringo Starr: Said Percy. *Gordon: A lot of nonsense about a broken singalbox. *Ringo Starr: Grumbled Gordon. *James: That spiteful brakevan too. *Ringo Starr: Put in James. *James: Good riddance. That's what I say. *Henry: They were splendid in the snow. *Ringo Starr: Added Henry. *Henry: It isn't fair. *Ringo Starr: They all agreed that something must be done. But none knew what. (Percy catches up with Edward) Percy decided to talk to Edward about it. *Edward: What you need. *Ringo Starr: Said Edward. *Edward: Is a deputation. *Ringo Starr: He explained what that was. Percy ran back quickly. (Percy leaves and toots his whistle) *Percy: Edward says we need... a depostation. *Gordon: Of course! *Ringo Starr: Said Gordon. *Gordon: The question is. *Henry: What is a desporation? *Ringo Starr: Asked Henry. *Percy: It's when engines tell Sir Topham Hatt something's wrong. *Ringo Starr: Said Percy. *Duck: Did you say "Tell Sir Topham Hatt?" *Ringo Starr: Asked Duck thoughtfully. There was a long silence. (all the engines pause) *Gordon: I propose. *Ringo Starr: Said Gordon. *Gordon: That Percy be our uh... disputation. *Percy: I?! *Ringo Starr: Squeaked Percy. *Percy: I can't. *Henry: Rubbish, Percy. *Ringo Starr: Said Henry. *Henry: It's easy. *Gordon: That settled then. *Ringo Starr: Said Gordon. Poor Percy wished it wasn't. (Percy leaves worriedly) *Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Percy. It's nice to be back. *Ringo Starr: Percy jumped. (Percy backs up) *Percy: Uh, ye-- yes, sir. Please, sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: You look nervous, Percy. What's the matter? *Percy: Please, sir. They made me a desporation, sir. To speak to you, sir. I don't like it, sir. *Ringo Starr: Sir Topham Hatt pondered. *Sir Topham Hatt: Do you mean a deputation, Percy? *Percy: Yes, sir. Please, sir. It's Donald and Douglas, sir. They say, sir. That if you send them away, sir. They'll be turned into scrap, sir. That would be dreadful, sir. Please, sir. Don't send them away... *Sir Topham Hatt: Thank you, Percy. That will do. *Ringo Starr: Later, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to the engines. *Sir Topham Hatt: I had a... a deputation. I understand your feelings, and I've given a lot of thought to the matter. *Ringo Starr: He paused impressively. *Sir Topham Hatt: Donald and Douglas, I hear that your work in the snow was good. You shall have a new coat of paint. *Ringo Starr: The twins were surprised. (Donald and Douglas' whistles blow) *Donald and Douglas: Thank you, sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: But your names will be painted on you. We'll have no more mistakes. *Donald and Douglas: Thank you, sir. Does this mean that the both of us? *Ringo Starr: Sir Topham Hatt smiled. *Sir Topham Hatt: It means... *Ringo Starr: That the rest of the speech was drowned in a delighted chorus of cheers and whistles. (all the engines blow their whistles) The twins were here to stay. (they keep blowing their whistles) (Time for Trouble, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: The Island of Sodor has many visitors, and Sir Topham Hatt had scheduled more trains. Gordon the Big Engine had to work harder than ever before. *Gordon: Come on. *Alec Baldwin: He called to the coaches. *Gordon: Come on, come on, come on. The passengers rely on me to be on time. *Alec Baldwin: Whenever Gordon finished one journey it was time for another to begin. *(The conductor blows his whistle) *Gordon: Never mind. *Alec Baldwin: He puffed. *Gordon: I like a long run to stretch my wheels. *Alec Baldwin: Even so, Sir Topham Hatt decided that Gordon needed a rest. *Sir Topham Hatt: James shall do your work. *Alec Baldwin: James was delighted. He like to show off his smart red paint and was determined to be as fast as Gordon. *(James' whistle toots) *James: You know, little Toby. *Alec Baldwin: He boasted. *James: I'm an important engine. Everyone knows it. I'm as regular as clockwork. Never late, always on time, that's me. *Toby: Says you. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Toby. Just then, Sir Topham Hatt arrived. *Sir Topham Hatt: Your parts are worn, Toby, so you must go to the works to be mended. *Toby: Can I take Henrietta, sir? *Sir Topham Hatt: No. What would the passengers do without her? *Alec Baldwin: Toby saw Percy by the water tower. *Percy: Don't worry, Toby. I'll take care of Henrietta until you get back. *(Toby's bell rings) *Alec Baldwin: Soon Toby was out on the main line. He clanked as he trundled along. He's a little engine with small wheels. His tanks will not hold much water. He had come a long way and began to feel thirsty. In the distance was a signal. *Toby: Good. *Alec Baldwin: He thought. *Toby: There's a station ahead. I can have a nice drink and a rest until James has passed. *Alec Baldwin: Toby was enjoying his drink when the signalman came up. He had never seen Toby before. Toby's driver tried to explain but the new signalman wouldn't listen. *Signalman: We must clear the line for James with the express. You'll had to get more water at the next station. *Alec Baldwin: Hurrying used a lot of water and his tanks were soon empty. Poor Toby was out of steam and stranded on the main line. *Toby's Fireman: We must warn James. *Alec Baldwin: Said the fireman. Then he saw Percy and Henrietta. *Toby's Fireman: Please, take me back to the station. It's an emergency. *Alec Baldwin: Henrietta hated leaving Toby. *Percy: Never mind. *Alec Baldwin: Said Percy. *Percy: You're taking the fireman to warn James. That's a big help. *Alec Baldwin: Henrietta felt much better. James was fuming when he heard the news. *James: I'm going to be late. *Signalman: My fault. *Alec Baldwin: Said the signalman. *Singalman: I didn't understand about Toby. *James' Driver: Now James. *Alec Baldwin: Said his driver. *James' Driver: You had to push Toby. *James: What, me?! *Alec Baldwin: Snorted James. *James: Me?! Push Toby and pull my train too?! *Alec Baldwin: Grumbling dreadfully, James set off to find Toby. He came up behind Toby and gave him a bump. *James: Get on you! *Alec Baldwin: James had to work very hard. When he reached the works station he felt exhausted. Some children were on the platform. *Boy: Cool. *Narrator: One of them said. *Boy: The express is late and it's got two engines. I think James couldn't pull it on his own so Toby had to help him. *Toby: Never mind, James. *Alec Baldwin: Whispered Toby. *Toby: They're only joking. *James: Huh! *Alec Baldwin: Said James. Toby just smiled. (A Scarf for Percy, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Alec Baldwin: It was a cold winter's morning on the Island of Sodor. The wind was bitter and the ground hard with frost. Thomas and Percy were cold and cross. *Thomas: All I want is a warm boiler. *Alec Baldwin: Huffed﻿ Thomas. *Thomas: Firelighter knows that. He's late. *Percy: He's not late. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Percy. *Percy: This weather woke us up early. *Alec Baldwin: Gusts of wind swirled round the shed, tossing flakes of snow towards Thomas. Then they swooshed round Percy too. *Percy: Why don't we talk about something else? *Alec Baldwin: Shivered Percy. *Thomas: Yes. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Thomas. *Thomas: Like how silly we'll look when our funnels turn into icicles. *Percy: That's not funny. Maybe we'll stop feeling cold if we talk about warm things-like sunshine and steam. *Thomas: And firefighters. *Alec Baldwin: muttered Thomas. *Percy Scraves! *Alec Baldwin: Continued Percy. *Thomas: Scraves. *Alec Baldwin: Laughed Thomas. *Thomas: That's what you need, Percy. A woolly scarf round your funnel. *Alec Baldwin: Thomas was only teasing, but Percy thought happily about scraves until the firelighter came. Sir Topham Hatt was enjoying hot porridge for breakfast. He was looking foward to taking important visitors on a tour of the railway, and had pressed his special trousers. *Sir Topham Hatt: I shall put them in my trunk and change into them just before the photographs are taken. *Alec Baldwin: He said to his wife. Then he set off to catch his train. Percy was now working hard. His fire was burning nicely, and he had plenty of steam, but he still hought about scarves. He saw them everywhere he went. *Percy: My funnel's cold! My funnel's cold! I want a scarf! I want a scarf! *Henry: Rubbish Percy! Engines don't wear scarves. *Alec Baldwin: Said Henry. *Percy: Engines with proper funnels do. You've only got a small one. *Alec Baldwin: Before Henry could answer, Percy puffed away. Henry snorted. He was looking foward to pulling the special train. It was time for the photographs. Everyone was excited. Sir Topham Hatt was waiting on the platform for his trousers. They were in a trunk amoungst a big load of baggage. The porters were taking the baggage trolley across the line. They were walking backwards to see that nothing fell off. Percy was still being cheeky. His driver always shut off steam just outside the station. Percy wanted to surprise the coaches by coming in as quietly was he could. But the porters didn't hear him either. Percy gave them such a fright that boxes and bags burst everywhere. *Percy: OH! *Alec Baldwin: Groaned Percy. Sticky streams of jam trickled down Percy's face. A top hat hung on his lamp iron. Worst of all, a pair of trousers coiled lovingly round his funnel. Everyone was very angry. Sir Topham Hatt seized the top hat. *Sir Topham Hatt: Mine! Percy look at this! *Percy: Yes sir. I am sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: My best trousers too. *Percy: Yes sir. Please sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: We must pay the passengers for their spoiled clothes, and my trousers are ruined. I hope this will teach you not to play tricks with the coaches. *Alec Baldwin: Percy went off to the yard. He felt very silly. On the way he met James. *James: Hello Percy. So you found a scarf, eh? But legs go in trousers, not funnels! *Alec Baldwin: And he puffed off to tell Henry the news. That evening, Thomas and Percy were resting in the shed. Percy's driver has taken away the trousers and gave Percy a good rubdown. *Thomas: Firelighter's promised to come early tomorrow. *Alec Baldwin: Said Thomas. Henry arrived. He'd enjoyed taking the visitors around and now he felt sorry for Percy too. *Henry: Driver says the weather will be warmer tomorrow. You won't need a scarf, Percy. *Percy: Certainly not! *Alec Baldwin: Replied Percy. *Percy: Engines don't need scarves. Engines need warm boilers. Everyone knows that! (The Diseasel, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Ringo Starr: Bill and Ben are tank engine twins. Each has four wheels, a tiny chimney and dome and a small squat cab. Their freight cars are filled with china clay. It is needed for pottery, paper, paint and many other things. (Ben's whistle tweets) The twins were now kept busy pulling the cars for engines on the main line. And for ships in the harbor. (Bill's whistle tweets as he pushes the cars under the crane and tweets his whistle again) One morning, the arranged some cars and went away for more. (they disappeared as they came back) They returned to find them all gone. (the twins' whistles tweet) The twins were most surprised. Their drivers examined a patch of oil. *Bill and Ben's Drivers: That's a diesel. *Ringo Starr: They said. *Bill: It's a what-le? *Ringo Starr: Asked Bill. *Ben: A diseasel, I think. *Ringo Starr: Replied Ben. *Ben: There's a notice about them in our shed. *Bill: Coughs and sneezles spread diseasels. *Ben: You had a cough in your smokebox yesterday. It's your fault the diseasel came. *Bill: It isn't. *Ben: It is. *Bill and Ben's Drivers: Stop arguing, you two. *Ringo Starr: Laughed their drivers. *Bill and Ben's Drivers: Let's go and rescure our freight cars. *Ringo Starr: Bill and Ben were horrified. *Bill and Ben: But the diseasel will magic us away like the freight cars. *Bill and Ben's Drivers: He won't magic us. *Ringo Starr: Replied their drivers. *Bill and Ben's Drivers: We'll more likely magic him. Listen, he doesn't know if you're twins. (only their names are off) So we'll take away your names and numbers, and then this is what we'll do. *(Ben's whistle tweets, then Bill's as they move on) *Ringo Starr: Puffing hard, the twins set off on their journey to find the diesel. (the twins keep puffing) They were looking forward to playing tricks on him. (first, Bill tweets his whistle as he passes Wellsworth, then Ben does the same) Creeping into the yard, they found the diesel on a siding with the missing cars. (Ben stays and Bill keeps going) Ben hid behind, but Bill went boldly alongside. (Bill sneaks up next to the diesel and tweets his whistle) The diesel looked up. *Boco: Do you mind? *Bill: Yes. *Ringo Starr: Said Bill. *Bill: I do. I want my cars back. *Boco: These are mine. *Ringo Starr: Said the diesel. *Boco: Go away. *Ringo Starr: Bill pretended not to be frightened. *Bill: You're a big bully. *Ringo Starr: He whimpered. *Bill: You'll be sorry. *(Bill backs up behind) *Ringo Starr: He ran back and hid behind the cars on the other side. (Ben shows up) Ben now came forward. *Ben: Car stealer! *Ringo Starr: Hissed Ben. He ran away too. Bill took his place. (the twins keep driving the diesel crazy) This went on and on until the diesels eyes nearly popped out. (they tweet their whistles loudly as the diesel's eyes roll) *Boco: Stop! You're making me giddy! *(the diesel's horn honks) *Ringo Starr: The two engines gazed at him. *Boco: Are there two of you? *Bill and Ben: Yes. We're twins. *Boco: I might have known it. *(Edward comes up) *Ringo Starr: Just then, Edward bustled up. *(Edward blows his whistle as he backs on to some cars) *Edward: Bill and Ben, why are you playing here? *Bill: We're not playing. *Ringo Starr: Protested Bill. *Ben: We're rescuing our cars. *Ringo Starr: Squeaked Ben. *Ben: Even you don't take our cars without asking, but this diseasel did. *Edward: There's no cause to be rude. *Ringo Starr: Said Edward, severely. *Edward: This engine is a metropolican vicar's diesel electric type two. (Boco's theme plays) *Ringo Starr: The twins were most impressed. *Bill: We're sorry, Mr. Uh... *Boco: Never mind. *Ringo Starr: The diesel smiled. *Boco: Call me Boco. I'm sorry I didn't understand about the cars. *Edward: That's all right, then. *Ringo Starr: Said Edward. *Edward: Now off you go, Bill and Ben. Fetch Boco's cars, then you can take this lot. (Bill and Ben puff sadly away) There's no real harm in them. *Ringo Starr: He said to Boco. *Edward: But they're maddening at times. *Ringo Starr: Boco chuckled. *Boco: Maddening. *Ringo Starr: He said. *Boco: Is the word. (Edward's Exploit, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *Ringo Starr: Bertie the Bus was giving some visitors the tour on the Island of Sodor. It was their last afternoon, and Edward was preparing to take them to meet Bill and Ben. He found it hard to start the heavy train. *Henry: Did you see him straining? *Ringo Starr: Asked Henry. *James: Positively painful. *Mr. Conductor 1: Remarked James. *Gordon: Just pathetic. *Ringo Starr: Grunted Gordon. *Gordon: He should give up and be preserved before it's too late. *Duck: Shut up! *Ringo Starr: Burst out Duck. *Duck: You're all jealous. Edward's better than any of you. *BoCo: You're right, Duck. *Ringo Starr: Said BoCo. *BoCo: Edward's old, but he'll surprised us all. *Edward: I've done it, we're off! I've done it, we're off! *Ringo Starr: Said Edward, as he finally puffed out of the station. Bill and Ben were delighted to see the visitors. They loved being photographed. Later, they take the party to the China Clay Works in the break van special. Everyone have a splendid time, and the visitors were most impressed. Then, Edward took the visitors home. On the way, the weather changed. Wind and rain buffered in Edward. His sanding gear failed, and his fireman rode in front dropping sand on the rails by hand. Suddenly, Edward's wheels slipped fiercely and with a shrieking crack, something broke. The crew inspected the damage. Repairs took some time. *Driver: One of your crank pins broke, Edward? *Ringo Starr: Said his driver. *Driver: We've taken your side rods off. Now you're like an old fashioned engine. Can you get these people home? They must start back tonight? *Edward: I'll try, sir. *Ringo Starr: Promised Edward. Edward puffed and pulled his hardest. But his wheels kept slipping, and he couldn't start the heavy train. The passengers were anxious. The driver, fireman and conductor went along the train, making adjustments between the coaches. *Driver: We've loosened the couplings, Edward. Now you can pick up your coaches one by one, just as you do with freight cars. *Edward: That'll be much easier. *Ringo Starr: Said Edward. *Edward: Come on! *Ringo Starr: He puffed, and moved cautiously forward. The first coach moving help to start the second and the second help the third. *Edward: I've done it, I've done it! *Ringo Starr: Puffed Edward. *Driver: Steady, boy. *Ringo Starr: Said his driver. *Driver: Well done, boy! You've got them, you've got them! *Ringo Starr: And he listened happily to Edward's steady beat, as he forced slowly but surely ahead. At last, battered, wearly, but unbeaten, Edward steamed in. Henry was waiting for the visitors with the special train. *Edward: Peep peep! *Ringo Starr: Sir Topham Hatt angrily pointed to the clock, but excited passengers cheered and thanked Edward, his driver and fireman. Duck and BoCo saw to it that Edward was left in peace. Gordon and James remain respectfully silent. (Every Cloud has a Silver Lining) * *:Life is full of surprises, full of ups and downs * *:And so to have a silver lining, first there must be cloud * *:Bill and Ben the twins work together all day long * *:They sometimes disagree how things are done * *:They get down in the dumps * *:If things they do don't work out just as planned * *:But if at first you don't succeed then understand * *:There's no sense in worrying if things start going wrong * *:Obstacles can all be overcome * *:But even Bill and Ben both agree that in the end * *:If you never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on * *:Every cloud is silver-lined, even when it rains * *:So don't get too downhearted, as things are bound to change * *:All you've gotta do is wear a smile and you will find * *:Your sun will shine * *:So if you've got a job to do, make sure you do it well * *:Arguing will get you nowhere fast * *:When Bill says "Push", and Ben says "Pull" * *:They always get it wrong * *:But never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on * *:Every cloud is silver-lined, even when it rains * *:So don't get too downhearted, as things are bound to change * *:All you've gotta do is wear a smile and you will find * *:Your sun will shine * *:Everybody makes mistakes it happens all the time * *:You should never lose sight of your goal * *:Just like Bill and Ben things will work out in the end * *:If you never lose hope, you're sure to cope and carry on * *:When you're feeling down it doesn't help to wear a frown * *:Never lose hope, you're sure to cope and you can carry on * *:Every cloud is silver-lined to help you on your way * *:As long as there's hope, it'll help you cope * *:You must never lose hope, it'll help you on the way (Special Message from Sir Topham Hatt) *Michele - Andrè Otto: Sir Topham Hatt would like to send you a message treat and thank you for making a full movie. Please like, leave a comment, send me a message, rate, vote, and subscribe to Thomas the LEGO Engine, that's me, fan of Batman, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Der Räuber Hotzenplotz, The Amazing Spider Man, Thomas the Tank Engine, and Spongebob Squarepants, and like my films and photos at https://www.facebook.com/pages/Thomas-the-Lego-Engine/272234839653978?ref=tn_tnmn. That's all folks! Goodbye! Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17